fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Clarisse Octavia Ksindra
Clarisse Octavia Ksindra is an immortal woman whose primary goal is to stay entertained, this is rather difficult with her also being a time traveler meaning that she has seen everything play out and knows how things end, more or less. This has lead to her purposefully trying to go against the natural flow of things just to see how people would react. Except in the very rare instances her life is in very apparent and immediate danger Clarisse sees most things as a joke and treats it as such. Her air of refinement makes it appear as if she is above most people. In regards to the Time Police Clarisse mostly tries to stay away from them and insists her innocence in any paradoxes that they might be investigating. It is presumed she may be lying, regardless she remains out of their custody. She has (before the start of the series) already been to time prison before for unknown breaches in time code where she served an infinitesimally long sentence that she managed to serve due to natural immortality, which she plans to not repeat. Clarisse does not know her own origin as it was countless eons ago and she has forgotten it. Powers Clarisse's main ability is that she can control the flow of time which gives her several different techniques. Notably she can: Stop time after gathering chronal energy, rewind time by a few seconds, nullify the effect of any cause from a short period prior, create portals in time so that an effect of a cause is not immediate, but rather when she deems a good time for it to happen instead. As a side effect of time continuously flowing through her she is an immortal and can hop between different time period with ease. An extension of this is that when she sleeps her body automatically flits between time periods for safety reasons, when she wakes up she is returned to the time period she fell asleep in. Clarisse can also temporally alter a timeline earlier in its existence and, paradox free, have that butterfly effect immediately change the area to alter anything in the present state, including herself. She notably uses this to enter her Ultimate Form on a dime. She also wields a pistol that shoots fragmented gears made out of time, the gun has an enchantment of sorts that accelerates the aging of anything biological touching it, essentially a self-defense mechanism against non-immortals. Among her non-time based abilities/equipment she holds a red chaos emerald which grants her teleportation, along with a copy of Nova's Euclidean Moobuster (which she refers to as the Timebuster). OUTCLASS Perpendicular Universes Clarisse may state a base thing she wants to happen, then, she causes a parallel universe where the desired effect naturally exists to shift and (over time) combine with the current universe that the Outclass was used within. This changes the effect of actions to follow the new fate that she has placed upon this universe until the goal has been met. This ability is limited to once per Timeline. OVERCLASS Out of This Everything Clarisse coats herself in a layer of spacetime rendering her nigh-invulnerable and capable of free movement between both the axis of space and the axis of time for a short period, she may also take things from any given time period given she could actually hold it and bring it to the "present". Ultimate Form During the events of Episode 50, Clarisse was granted an "Ultimate Form", which boosts various aspects of her kit. She generates second points much faster passively, and her rerolling ability can generate second points. She can store multiple events and release them all at once. Clarisse can summon alternate versions of herself where different events occur in her life changing how she is fundamentally. Normally she can just do this to change how the Present version of either herself or those surrounding her function. This potentially can create paradoxes but Clarisse seems to be completely immune to the consequences of them. She also got a general boost to her stamina, like all Ultimate Forms. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 17 Clarisse's Introduction, she is stuck within the world on fire by unknown means, as she could not flit between time periods. Being cautious since her wounds could not heal Clarisse mostly acted as a mediator and helper when necessary. That is, until she unlocked her outclass, at which she spent most of her remaining stamina to fix the timeline and promptly fell unconscious after taking a small amount of damage. Dean's lack of tact in dealing with the materials trade annoyed her to no end. After the timeline was fixed and she was healed up Clarisse briefly hopped forward in time to confirm that reconstruction from the devastation was in fact under way. - Episode 19 Clarisse was an effective member of combat throughout this episode, making lots of cheeky jokes and being a general asshole to Alexandria and Apple?. She took a special interest in tormenting and insulting Valeria, kickstarting their rivalry. After their big battle, Valeria continually attempted to run away from the fight, but Clarisse rewound time on her over and over and over. It took over half an hour of pure humiliation and some GM bullshit before Valeria could escape, and at that point Clarisse had clearly shown off her dominance. - Episode 21 Clarisse managed to, through some bullshit piggybacking off of Meridian's attempt, create a Chaos Emerald. Using this, she can perform Chaos Control to effectively teleport. She ended up keeping this as a permanent upgrade as it as Zanza's last upgrade was voided since her passive was altered by this point for the sake of smoother mechanics. Clarisse of course was a massive smug asshole to Venus, because she's a very easy target and also it's kind of her thing. - Episode 12c Through Nova's cannon firing an emergency dial-up phone, Valeria attempted to call for some help in their final battle with the Shadow Queen. Instead, she got Clarisse, who didn't give a shit about the tension of the match and just shot a brick at the big black thing's face, which coincidentally was also the finishing blow. Since she now had a spare Euclidean Moonbuster, she decided to keep this one as a permanent upgrade as well, although she can only use its basic weapon functions and the Galica Cannon, and she wields it by using some time skipping King Crimson bullshit to snap it into position as to avoid needing to carry around that massive fucker. After the match, Valeria and Clarisse got into an argument and started a fight. Clarisse ended up firing out of her cannon Agit Pai, who quickly bluescreened the neighborhood. We don't know what happened after that. - Episode 28 Clarisse was one of the people invited by Venus to her Vanderbelt family Christmas dinner, and had to help set up the party because Voia ate all the furniture and decorations. She of course used her Chaos Emerald to teleport into each of the sister's rooms and invade their rooms. However, she ran into an issue with one room that refused to let her in through some kind of weird triangle force field on the door. A voice threatened her dearly if she kept trying, and Clarisse gave up with some sass back. - Episode 50 Trivia * Clarisse is one of the only characters to class up in DBA through actual gameplay, alongside Cam, Nova, Tyrone, and Weylan. She was also the first player character to class up. ** However, Clarisse also started at 58 proficiency, making this almost cheating. * Clarisse, due to having an infinite lifespan, has experimented sexually with just about everything as a pansexual. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters